My Responsibility
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Meredy is forever with Gray and will always be, and many things happen in their relationships. What will happen now? What will happen next? Meredy will find new things to discover when she finds out, Gray is changing her ways of being a true lover. Meredy is very lucky!
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't know, I just wanted to do a random fanfic and my cousin suggested me to do a Gray x Meredy, ayyyayaay~!**

**Aha.. Yes, okay. Let's begin!**

Meredy woke up to a sweet sense and noticed that her lovely Gray was sitting right next to her. He stroked her hair softly and she blushed and had an urge to wake up. Meredy got up slowly and kissed Gray on the forehead. "Good morning, Gray." Meredy had a very soft voice, and Gray smiled at Meredy. Gray hugged her tightly, and Meredy laughed. She kissed him with her cherry lips, and all the passion she had. She took a small breath and Gray rest his head by her neck. Meredy fell back on the bed, and she stroked Gray, while he was beside her. Meredy got up again, without thinking, and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth quickly and went out the bathroom to make breakfast. Gray wondered, "Why are you rushing?" his facial expression was annoying Meredy, and she smacked a frying pan at him. "BE QUIET! Ultear is coming! She's been asking me, 'I'd like to see your place.' and she's been asking if we're getting married yet! I-I don't know anymore!" Meredy rushed and put the breakfast on the table, and she dressed quickly. Meredy did her hair and glared at Gray. "Please get ready, this is a serious matter of time!" Meredy sighed, and continued to do her hair. Gray sighed and got up slowly. "Why is this so important?" he said, while slowly putting his new clothing on. Meredy was already about to blow up. "Gray! I want Ultear to know I'm responsible enough!" Gray looked at her confused. Meredy dressed in her regular clothes, and kissed Gray on the cheek. "Please respect Ultear, she's probably-"

As Meredy got cut off, someone was knocking on the door. She looked behind her to rush to the door, and opened it. "Hi, Ultear. Welcome to my apartment, come in." Meredy stepped aside and Gray awkwardly sat on the table. Ultear laughed. "Still my little Gray, as always. And my daughter, Meredy." Gray looked at Ultear confused, and Meredy pulled a chair for Ultear. Meredy then sat in her chair.

**NEXT CHAPTER :3 in a while 3 **


	2. I thought she was a real mother

**continue!**

**Warning, strong language, and sexual content! rated M!**

"So, Gray is staying here with you Meredy?" Ultear asked, biting on a peice of scrambled egg. Meredy nodded, and Gray also nodded. Ultear smiled and continued to eat.

"Meredy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ultear asked, while standing up. Meredy nodded and went into another room.

"Are you and Gray getting married yet? Hmm? Tell your Ultear!" Ultear cheered for Meredy, and Meredy blushed. "I-I don't know, w-we're just dating you know!" Meredy covered her face with embarrasment, and laughed. "Maybe, just maybe. But calm down Ultear. You _are _like my mother, right? So you should understand me, yes? Thanks, Ultear." Meredy smiled and went back, until Ultear pulled her. Ultear wrapped her hands around Meredy's waist. "But, I just don't want you to leave your "mother" alone. So why can't we spend time together tomorrow, can we?" Ultear turned Meredy around to hug her. Meredy nodded and smiled. "Sure, why not?" Meredy then ran off to the dining room, and sat down. Ultear glared at Gray. "You may be like my brother, too, Gray, but your not taking my dear Meredy away, and you can't date your own neice, can you?"

Ultear came back, and sighed. "I need to speak to Gray also. There are some terms that I need to speak to him too, if you want to be with my dear Meredy. And something upcoming, too." Ultear stood up again and Gray followed her to the room. Ultear pushed back Gray on the bed and went on top of Gray. "Oh, Gray, how handsome and young you are. Beautiful young being; Oh how flawless, dear Gray." Ultear stroked Gray's hair and kissed him hungirly. She took a breath and her saliva came down on the young Gray. He struggled getting out from Ultear, but she was too strong. "Oh Gray, trying to take my Meredy away, why don't you learn a lesson from me, hm? I know my mother wouldn't do this to you, but since you've stolen my precious baby!" Ultear unzipped Gray's pants and lifted her dress up. "Oh, Gray! You are so naughty!" she put her self towards Gray's cock and Meredy came in. "Gray!" and she smacked Ultear with the plate. "Meredy? Why aren't you suprised?" Gray asked, zipping his pants up.

"I know you were innocent. Ultear is trying to protect me, but she's gone way too far. Or else she just wanted to fuck you, and how could you not break through her?" Meredy said, hugging Gray.

"I-I have no idea, she was too strong! I was seriously struggling, Meredy! W-What's wrong with her? She's a fucking rapist, man! What the fuck..." Gray hugged Meredy back in return.

Gray and Meredy dragged her to the elevator and woke her up to go home. When she got in the car, she glared at Gray. She backed up on purpose, trying to run over Gray. Then, she drove away. Meredy and Gray went back inside, and Gray sighed. "W-What the fuck, that was close though. Then, it..." he paused and thought about the situation in his head. It was only 9:57 AM, and Meredy sighed. "I thought she would be like an actual mother, but she went too far..." Gray looked at her confused. "I thought she was your actual mother?" Meredy shook her head. "No, she adopted me ever since she destroyed my town. I can still never forget thay scar, I hate Ultear! She's a filthy liar!" Meredy stomped and went to the bathroom, and closed the door.

"Meredy, come out! I know your dissapointed about Ultear!" Gray yelled.

"D-Don't even say her damn name! That idiot!" Ultear cried, while sobbing. She opened the door and Gray pulled her over to the bed. "It's okay, Meredy." Gray kissed Meredy and...yeah. (THEY DID IT. :/)

The next morning, (SKIP)  
She cleaned the house, and she kept feeling sick.

"I gotta throw up, Gray." Meredy quickly ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Meredy, I think your gonna-" Gray stopped talking because he knew she was going to have a baby.

**NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Something Suprising

**WARNING: rated m for safety and strong language for safety! enjoy and yes bell-chan is in here :3**

Meredy stared at Gray. "What do you mean? Am I sick?" Meredy went to the sink and washed her face, and then brushed her teeth.  
Meredy stared at the mirror. "It means I'm preg-"

Gray covered Meredy's mouth and looked away. "Yeah, I know."

"H-How? How could you..." Meredy hugged him. "You could've told me, Gray! I'm so happy..."

Gray smiled, and hugged her back. "Yeah, I guess. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl, Meredy."

Meredy smiled and grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket. "I'm going to schedule for an appointment, for the docters." She dialed the number and started talking to the docter.

Gray waited for a few seconds, and when Meredy hung up, she smiled. "In a month I'll be going to the appointment!" Gray smiled and hugged her. "I can't wait."

*******_a month later*_**

"Meredy! Where's my shirt?" Gray shouted. Meredy peeked out of the bathroom door while doing her hair. "It's in my drawer." Gray checked the firsy drawer and saw lacy underwears and lacy bras. Gray blushed and closed the drawer as fast as he can. He finally found his shirt in the last drawer, with nothing in it.

They made their way to the appointment. When they registered and everything, the docter took them in.

"So, you've been wanting to know if you had a baby in you? Well, let's take a look..."

The docter smiled. "You're having a baby. Congrats!" Meredy and Gray smiled wide. They both hugged each other, and the docter nodded. "Well, your going to be having an appointment in 3 weeks, to see the gender, and we'll see how much the baby has grown, so good luck. You may want to get your baby's things when you find out their gender. Thank you for coming in, Mrs. Meredy and Mr. Fullbuster." Then Meredy and Gray left.

"Should we tell the guild?" Meredy asked. Gray looked at her nervously. "S-Sure..."

They walked to the guild, and Gray spoke up. "I, um... M-Meredy and I are going to have a baby!" Everyone gasped, and some smiled. Everyone cheered. "It means it's party time, let's party on!" the master shouted. Everyone complimented Gray and Meredy.

Lucy watched as they came to them. Bell looked at Lucy. "Your still not over Gray-sama, are you? I know how you feel, Lucy." Bell sighed and hugged Lucy. Lucy sobbed and Lucy ran outside.

"Congrats, Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted. She was with Lyon and they came to visit the guild, while they were on their date. "You've finally become a man, Gray." teased Lyon. Gray rolled his eyes. Gray then laughed. "Yeah, like _you'd_ ever become a man, Lyon." Lyon froze and also laughed. Juvia and Lyon then left.

Bell grabbed Gray by the arm and glared at him. "Natsu broke Lucy's heart, and she can't get over you. She's been staying away and avoiding him ever since you didn't come back from the guild for like 3 days! Gray, keep your mind straight." Gray scoffed. "I am keeping my mind straight, you old person." (He called her old cause she existed when Zeref existed.) Bell slapped him, and kicked him to the ground. Everyone stared. Bell went down to his face while still stepping on him. "You jerk, you could at least know how to respect people, aren't you her commerade?" Bell walked away sitting next to Zeref, and everyone continued to party. Gray got off the ground.


End file.
